1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture devices, and more particularly to a camera module for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are common accessories in mobile telephones, personal digital assistants and other similar devices, allowing for convenient and practical image capturing. Referring to FIG. 4, a commonly used camera module includes lenses 90 received in a lens barrel 80. The lens barrel 80 defines an aperture 84 at one end thereof for light from an object to enter therein.
Each of the lenses 90 includes an optical portion 92 aligned with the aperture 84, and a fixing portion 94 around the optical portion 92. The lenses 90 are affixed to the lens barrel 80 by the fixing portions 94. During operation, as schematically indicated by path V, the light from the object passes through the lenses 90 toward an image sensor. However, an outside profile of the fixing portion 94 of each lens 90 is generally cylindrical, and thus total internal reflection is easily generated at an outer periphery of the fixing portion 94. Therefore, astigmatic light is formed at the periphery of the fixing portions 94 of the lenses 90, reducing the quality of the captured image.
It is thus desirable to provide a camera module which can overcome the described limitations.